The present invention relates to an overhead projector and in particular to a desk top portable overhead projector for projecting transparencies on a remote screen.
Prior art overhead projectors of this type include a horizontal planar top surface. When the user desires to place a transparency on the projector, the user must move the transparency about and into position in order to align it properly so that it will be shown on the screen. This, is distracting to both the viewer and the projectionist.